Bartolo don Gothe
Appearance He's very tall at the height of 6'8" and weighs a large 240lbs, despite not having much of fat on his body at all. His hair is a very short crimson red, and his skin is slightly tanned. He wears a light-grey shirt that has no sleeves and has been ripped to show his muscular body. He's also wearing normal white trousers and shoes. His zanpakuto, a very large sword, is kept on his side in a blood-red sheath that constantly drags itself along the floor. Bartolo's body is scar-ridden, due to his love of combat. Whilst he'd rarely look and openly challenge anyone to a fight, he'd certainly coax opponents into dueling him, which he usually one, although picking up these wounds. Personality Cold and ruthless, Bartolo is a brute that's hell-bent on warfare. He's not very trusting of most, yet loyal to the Primera, whom he respects. He's a bloodthirsty beast, and has manners that are non-existent. History Non-existent as of yet. Plot Give me a bit. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: Bartolo is capable of extreme skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight evenly with most Captain-level Shinigami. Whilst he is not as precise or intricate as his Arrancar comrades, his raw strength and skill is to be seen. He can cut through almost any armour, and has broken the zanpakuto of his opponent before. Enhanced Sonido: Bartolo is not one for speed, and this is shown in his sonido ability. he does not possess a strong sonido, and can perhaps keep up with lieutenant-ranked officers or lower. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Bartolo is as good with hand-to-hand combat as he is with his sword, possessing deadly skill and strength close-range. Whilst he predominantly uses his sword, he will not hesitate to use his hands, or in Resurrección, his claws. Bala: This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. He is able to fire multitudes of these in quick succession. Bartolo's Bala is dark green with a hint of blue in it. Enhanced Pesquisa: The Arrancar ability to sense spiritual energy. He can locate targets at an extremely high distance. Like most Espada, bartolo's Pesquisa is of a high quality. He uses this to determine who the strongest opponent is, and take them out quickly. Extreme Spiritual Power: Whilst only the Cinco Espada, Bartolo possesses lots of spiritual pressure that could rival a captain's. Whilst he likes to show his strength, he will rarely flair his dark green spiritual pressure. Cero: Like other Arrancars, he is able to fire a Cero with relative ease and mastery. Bartolo however barely ever does, because he'd prefer to fight with his own strength, instead of his spiritual powers. Gran Rey Cero: Like other Espada, he is able to use the exclusive Gran Rey Cero that is banned from being used in Las Noches for the fact that it might destroy Las Noches itself. Any Ceros that Bartolo shoots are sent from the tip of his sword usually, or failing that, his palm. Master Hierro: The hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. Bartolo's hierro is very strong, and not much can penetrate it at all. Descorrer: A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and some others, to open a Garganta between the Living World and Hueco Mundo. Stats Total: 90 Defense: 20 Hakuda: 20 Zanjutsu: 17 Reiatsu: 7 Reiryoku Control: 8 Sonído: 17 Abilities able to be used: Cero Pesquisa Resurrección Sonído Zanpakutō Unreleased, Bartolo's Rabia is a large blade on a broad-sword. He often drags it around with him, and very much likes to fight with it in this state. It has no guard, and a few wrappings for a hilt. Resurrección Rabia (Rage) Nothing Bartolo turns more crocodile-esque and has very strong scales as armour across his whole body, except his face, and especially on his stomach. He has a ragged, but long, broadsword, that looks very war-torn and ravaged. He has gauntlet-like fists which deliver a killer punch and a set of teeth that shreds tension. He is a crazy, killer crocodile with a smell for blood and bones. +3 Hakuda +3 Zanjutsu +3 Defense Base Abilities N.A. Resurrección Ability Bartolo has no abilities in Resurrección. Trivia (Optional) * Bartolo don Gothe's name is taken from the famous painter, Vincent van Gogh. Bartolo is a corruption of Bart, and don Gothe a corruption of van Gogh. Quotes N.A.